A Friend No Matter What
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben loses one of his closest friends. But when Alien X brings him back, things change for him and Ben forever!


**guestsurprise did this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben just watched in horror as his best friend, Drake, was blown up in front of his eyes! Drake was always the guy he could lean on and now his friend was gone. Ben's eyes filled with pure horror as he saw what was left of his friend being placed on a stretcher.

Flashback….

"So you now have that super watch and you're the guardian on the galaxy?" Drake teased, running his hands through his black hair and bangs.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna give it up though."

"What why?"

"Because I don't know if I can handle that much responsibility." He said sadly. Suddenly Ben was tackled by the stronger and much taller Drake.

"Now listen kid…I've been your friend since high school right?"

"Yeah?"

"And I always said I had your back right?"

"Right?"

"So why give it up? You've got a good partner with that alien named Rook and I'm always here if you need me."

"But what if something happens to you?! People shouldn't be friends with a hero."

"Nothing will ever happen to me I promise. Now quit poutin'!" Drake laughed, now tickling the smaller teen. It was like having an older brother!

Flashback ended…..

Ben screamed in terror and tears poured down his face in despair. Drake jumped in front of him to take a blow that could have killed Ben, but Drake took it and died in his place.

"Ben, Ben calm down!" Rook said, now grabbing Ben in a strong hug and pulling him away from the scene.

"DRAKE! THEY KILLED DRAKE! I'LL KILL THOSE STUPID ALIENS FOR THIS!" Ben screamed, now thrashing hard.

"Ben!" Rook said, now worried because Ben had never shown such emotion in his life. His heart was breaking for seeing Ben's loss. Ben didn't just lose a friend. He lost a brother.

A few hours later….

Ben was resting by the coffin of what held his friend. He didn't dare open it because there were literally pieces of him in there. Ben then buried his face in his hands and began crying bitterly.

"It's all my fault. ALL MY FAULT!" He cried out in terror.

"Ben…" A gentle voice spoke. Ben spun around and saw Alien X looking at him in concern.

"Y-Yes?" Ben stammered out.

"Do not be sad."

"X, they killed him. Those horrid aliens from Vilgax's planet killed Drake! HE WASN'T JUST A FRIEND! HE WAS MY BROTHER!" Ben said, now bursting in more tears. The alien quickly moved forward and wrapped his arms around Ben, consoling him.

"Ben, he meant a lot to you didn't he."

"H-He was an ally to me, just like you guys. He was one of the people who truly cared about me. Like you guys!"

Alien X looked at Ben and then looked at the coffin.

"I can only do this once Ben." Alien X whispered, now letting his hands and eyes glow as he released Ben and placed them on the coffin.

"Do what once X?" Ben asked, trying to compose himself. Alien X only turned to him, gave him a gentle smile, and disappeared. Ben was still in confusion when he heard a groan. He stumbled back and fell on the floor when he saw the coffin top open and Drake sat up. His skin was now a dark purple color and so was his hair! He even had stitches in his arms like Frankenstrike, but his blue eyes remained the same.

"Hey there buddy." Drake smiled, but his smile faded when he saw Ben look at him with wide and terrified eyes. "Ben?"

No response. Just a look of terror.

"Ben what's wrong?"

No response. Ben's eyes then rolled back and he fainted.

"Ben! Ben wake up!" Drake said, now trying to get out of the coffin and check on him. He was still weak from being dead so he couldn't walk. He stumbled out of the coffin and slid on the floor to Ben. "Hey! C'mon you, wake up! It's me!"

Ben slowly began to stir and when his vision focused, he screamed! Drake quickly put a hand over his mouth. "Hey! Hey! What's the matter with you?!"

"YOU?! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE?!" Ben said through a muffled hand.

"No."

"YOU'RE A ZOMBIE!"

"Oh really? Well listen…you've been watching too many monster movies. I'm not a zombie; theres no such thing as zombies or monsters. Alien X brought me back and he told me in my subconscious about what would happen if I came back. I'm alive, but because I was uh destroyed so badly I will be in this form for a while."

"G-GET OFF ME!" Ben pleaded.

"No! He also told me about you feeling like it's your fault I got killed but it's not! I did that to defend you and I would do it again if I needed to." He said strongly. Ben continued to squirm, but his friend wrapped his arms around him and wouldn't let him go. Ben's tears began streaming down his cheeks, but Drake held him tightly.

"Shhhh," Drake whispered in his ears. "Calm down Ben." But he noticed Ben tried to stand but he was able to wrap his legs around Ben's and keep him pinned.

"Let go of me," Ben pleaded, now feeling weakened.

"Not until you let me help you Ben. Ben, it's truly alright. That is what friends do. We are for each other and we are friends til the end of the line!" Drake said, now feeling Ben's struggle end. "There we go."

Ben then managed to turn around and hug Drake tightly.

"I'm just glad you're back." Ben said, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm here Ben. We're brothers remember." Drake said, now holding him tightly. After Ben's sobbing went down, they sat up.

"Hey look at this!" Drake said, now able to pop off his hand and it walked on its own!

"GAH!" Ben screamed.

"Easy. It's just a trick I can do." Drake said, now willing his hand to walk over and tickle Ben on his foot. Ben chuckled and pulled his feet under him and Drake willed his hand to come back.

"I guess your body is still reacting from uh…"

"Being blown apart? Ben calm down. As long as I'm back, I will go along with this little "break apart" routine." Drake laughed.

"I gotta admit, that is a cool gift though!"

"It's not a gift Ben…it's just a reaction from being brought back to life." Drake chuckled, now pouncing on Ben and tickling him.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"Hey, I couldn't die and leave my little bro here without me. Who would tickle ya to pieces?"

"ROOHOOHOOK DOES SOMETIMES!"

"I know that, but he doesn't know your weakness." Drake smirked evilly. He then began scratching Ben's shoulder blades and armpits and Ben lost it!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA STHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Alright alright," Drake chuckled, letting him go and helping him up now that they could both stand again.

"There is nothing to fear Ben. I am here and I will always be here for ya bro. Think of me as your new "Take-apart" brother." Drake chuckled, running a hand through his dark purple hair.

"You may be a bit different on the outside Drake, but your heart hasn't changed. That's all that matters. Now c'mon. I think I know just where you will belong."

"Where?"

"An awesome place called the Grant Mansion."

"What? I don't wanna scare anyone. I don't look normal ya know." Drake said, arching a curious brow.

"Oh trust me. You won't." Ben laughed, now leading the way. Even through all of that, he got his best friend back. Life was truly good. While they headed to the car, Ben looked up at the sky with tears in his eyes and said, "Thank you X! Thanks for bringing him back."

"Anytime Ben." A gentle voice chuckled in return.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you liked it and I hope you all like my new OC Drake! He's pretty lovable. :)**

 **newbienovelistRD: I love him! I can't wait for more stories with him in it! :D**

 **Say, maybe you can do a story where he scares off some intruders who enter the Grant Mansion? That would be awesome! Please?**


End file.
